The Secret Realm
by piepiepiepiepie5
Summary: Earthrealm has been defeated. But Mileena knows about a secret realm and plans on helping the Earthrealm warriors get there.
1. Chapter 1

Mileena was roaming the dungeon halls, making sure everyone was in their cells. Earthrealm had recently been defeated, so Shao Kahn captured all the Earthrealm fighters (Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Kung Lao, etc.). Because of Outworlds success Mileena was granted a normal mouth. But still she, like Kitana, had grown to hate Shao Kahn. He used her as a weapon, a tool. He had no feelings for her. This thought burned inside Mileena. Anyways, all the people of Edenia, Earthrealm, and all the Shaolin monks are currently in the dungeons, along with the Earthrealm warriors. Mileena was friends of the warriors and they grew to trust her. She was passing out all the food to the cell mates. Sub-Zero received his plate. "You should wear a hair net more often," Sub-Zero said, picking put a long, black hair. "Shut up," Mileena giggled. "Just saying." She continued down the hall delivering their food. She had grown fond of Sub-Zero. He was always making wise cracks, and she always said the same thing in return. "You about done flirting with the ice-cream man." Jax blurt out. Mileena blushed, along with Sub-Zero. She walked up to Jax and said the same old thing. "Shut up." "So how you doing Pinky." "For your information, I changed to violet, and I'm doing fine." Mileena and the warriors were making plans on escaping. She knew of a realm that no one else knew about. In the Living Forest, a tree was the guard to this realm. That tree knew the password and so did Mileena. Her plan was to some how get everyone out and kill Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi, then take them to the secret realm. But she didn't know how to get them out. Then that magical light bulb popped up over Mileena's head. " Everyone I have an idea on how we are going to escape. Sub-Zero, can you freeze the bars of your cell?" Sub-Zero gathered what was left of his energy and froze the bars. He then fell to the ground, tired out. Mileena went to the bars, and with all her strength, broke them in a powerful punch. Though Sub-Zero wasn't able to freeze anymore bars, Mileena got another idea. "Jax, try to pry the bars of your cell apart." Jax followed her command and was successful. He got out and continued to pry everyone else out. "Ok, now that we're all out, Sonya, Shao Kahn will wake up in about 30 min., I need you to gather all the monks, Edenians, and Earthrealmers and go to the secret realm." "How do I know what tree to go to and what is the password?" "Kitana." Kitana knew what Mileena meant. Like Mileena, she knew the password. She walked up to Sonya and put a hand on her head. Sonya didn't know what was happening until a word popped up in her mind. Love. Sonya looked up. "Got it," she said. Everyone traveled into the entrance room, quiet as a mouse. "Sub-Zero, Kitana, Liu Kang, and I will stay here. Sonya, you and Jax take everyone to the secret realm." "Yes ma'am." Sonya ran to the Living Forest with Jax. The others were ready to take on Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi. Liu Kang told everyone that he could take on both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. "MILEENA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Startled, they all turned around. "Quan Chi, prepare to die," Liu yelled "Foolish mortal, if I could kill you once, I can kill you twice." Chi sent a skull towards him, but Liu easily blocked. He did a flying kick, hitting Quan Chi. Before he hit the ground he threw three fireballs, all smashing against their target. Liu dashed over and uppercut him. Then he sent two more fireballs. He walked over to him and ripped his heart out. Shang Tsung morphed into Reptile, turned invisible, and vanished. Liu vowed one day he would find and kill Tsung. Meanwhile, Mileena was holding her own against Kahn. "Stupid daughter. It seems that you have grown soft towards the Earthrealm People." They care more about me then you ever have." Mileena rolled into a ball, knocking Kahn off his feet. She then sent her sais into him. Afterwords, she teleproted and kicked him in the face. He hit the ground. Kitana teleported behind him and drove her fans into his head. Kitana teleported in front of him, grabbed her fans and smashed them into his eyes. He stammered back. Sub-Zero froze the ground below him and hit Kahn. But Kahn threw a spear and hit Sub-Zero. He the knocked him off his feet with his shoulder drive move and slammed him with his hammer. Sub-Zero slammed into the ground with a sickening crack. "Mileena, go help Sub-Zero. I'll hold 'daddy' off," Kitana yelled. Mileena rushed to his aid. She was checking for anything serious when, to her suprise, Sub-Zero grabbed her and kissed her. It lasted a while. She was feeling so many emotions inside of her. Love, worry, happiness, shock, and most of all rage towards Kahn. "Kitana, take Sub-Zero and Liu to the secret realm. Careful with Sub-Zero though." Kitana did as told, although she was worried about Mileena. "Kahn you will pay for hurting Sub-Zero." She double teleported and uppercut him. Time to finish him off. She threw her sais into his feet and ripped his torso off. She left his corpse and headed to the Living Forest. Everyone was in the secret realm, waiting for Mileena's safe return. Out of nowhere a portal opened. Mileena walked through. Sub-Zero ran and grabbed her. Of course it was cold to her skin, but it warmed her heart. "I love you Sub-Zero" "I love you too, and call me Kuai. Kuai Liang." A week later, everyone had their own house. Mileena was getting soup for Kuai. He receiver his soup and pulled out a long, black hair. "You should wear a hair net more often." "Shut up," Mileena giggled. "Just saying."


	2. Chapter 2

Four Weeks After Shao Kahn's Death...

Everything was perfect for Mileena, she had a house, friends, and the best man she could ever ask for. Kuai too was happy. Never did he think he would end up dating Mileena. They were together in the meadows of the secret realm, Mileena in his arms. "Mileena, I need to ask you something,"Kuai asked, obviously nervous. "Yes, what do you need?" "U-Um..w-will...you...u-um," "Spit it out Kuai!" "WILL you marry me," Kuai yelled. Mileena stood there for three seconds, then jumped on him. "Yes, yes, yes!" She twirled in his arms, happy he had finally asked the special question.

The Next Day...

Kitana went over to Mileena's and Sub-Zero's house. She knocked on the door and Mileena answered with a wide grin on her face. "Well, well, well. Why are you so happy?" "Kuai asked me to marry him!" The two girls grabbed each other and jumped up and down, Kitana happy that Mileena is getting married. Jax was watching from a distance, Sonya at his side. "What are they so happy about?" he grumbled. "Well from what it looks like, Sub-Zero asked Mileena to marry him," Sonya answered. "How do ya know that?" "I'm a girl, Jax." Jax laughed. "Haha, my man is getting married."

Three Weeks Later...

Sub-Zero was about to enter his home when he heard whispering. It was Mileena, Kitana, And Sonya. "What if he doesn't want it?" "Mileena, I'm sure he'll be proud." "How do ya know, Sonya." Sub-Zero knew Mileena and Sonya were having a conversation. "I just know, so tell when he gets here." Sub-Zero entered through the door. "Tell me what?" "Kuai," Mieena said. "Yes?" "I'm pregnant." Mileena sounded scared. Kuai smiled. "I'm just glad your the mother of my child." Mileena giggled and kissed him "Awwwww," was all Sonya and Kitana said afterwards.

One Year Later...

Marylyn was running around the house, looking for her teddy bear. Marylyn Liang was the daughter of Kuai and Mileena Liang. She had ice powers, used sais, and her favorite color was blue. She had long black hair just like her mom, and pale skin just like her dad. "MOMMY! WHERE IS MY TEDDY BEAR?" It's in your bed, which is where you should be." "Oh, ok goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy." "Goodnight," the parents said simultaneously. Marylyn went to her bedroom and fell fast asleep. "I'm soo stressed and tired," Mileena croaked. "I think I know how to fix that," Sub-Zero said flirtatiously. "Oh do you?" He kissed her and at the same time slipped her gown off. He tickled her stomach, her ticklish spot, which caused her to giggle more. She took off his shirt and felt each and every muscle. She always did admie his physique. "You like what you see," he said. "Yes, do you like what you see," Mileena replied. "Definetly," Kuai answered back. That night Mileena and Sub-Zero relieved each others stress.


End file.
